warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Was Once a Blind Cat
Prologue "I want to name this one Joykit," Stormheart meowed. "Though she may seem small, she'll become strong one day." "Yes," Sandynose meowed. "She will overcome everything once it's time." The little white tabby with yellow marks on its head squirmed beside its mother. And the world of Joykit started to spin into action. Chapter 1 Joykit blinked. She could only see darkness. "You've opened your eyes!" a shrill voice meowed happily. "They're green." What are eyes? "Eyes make you see," a faint voice whispered, as if it had read Joykit's mind. Joykit spun around wildly. She could not see her mother. "I'm Sorrelkit, your sister," a cheerful voice meowed. "Can you walk?" Joykit stood up, and moved her paws. This feels weird. A sharp, stabbing pain flew through Joykit's face. "You mouse-brain!" Sorrelkit teased. "Why did you walk into that wall?" "I didn't see it," Joykit meowed nervously. It was her first time speaking. "What do you mean? It was right in front of you!" A playful cuff came from Sorrelkit. "Come on! I'll show you Birchkit and Larkkit!" "Who are they?" Joykit wondered. "They are our littermates," Sorrelkit meowed. Walking slowly, Joykit tightened her lips. Thinking about why she couldn't see, she bumped into something soft. "Sorry!" Joykit squeaked, raising her head. "That's all right, little one," a kind voice meowed. "I'm Stormheart, your mother!" Storm..heart... where is she? "What do you look like?" Joykit blurted out rudely. She felt her mother tense. "Sandynose!" she called. "Come here!" Joykit was aware of a great thudding noise around her. "Stormheart! What's wrong? Did the kits get hurt? Are they okay? Are you okay?" the speaker was a panicked tom. "Joykit has opened her eyes," Stormheart purred. "Green, like Birchkit's." "T-they're beautiful!" Sandynose gasped. What? Joykit frowned. "Why don't you go play with your littermates, Joykit?" Stormheart suggested. "They'd love to meet you." Nodding, Joykit ran off into the direction of who knows where, alarmed when she bumped into a pair of legs. "Hey there, li'l fella," the voice meowed. "I'm Echosong! The Clan medicine cat!" "We - hi, Echosong. I'm Joykit." Joykit meowed nervously. "Is something the matter?" Echosong mewed. Joykit wanted to blurt out that she couldn't see, but she realised that would be stupid. "N-no," she said instead. Joykit was aware of a cat peering curiously at her. "How about, Joykit, you go run outside for a while," Echosong meowed to her. Outside? "O-okay," Joykit meowed running into a wall again. "Just as I thought," Echosong meowed. "Come here, Joykit. Follow my scent." Did I do something wrong? Echosong stopped. "Joykit," Echosong meowed. No, no, please, no... "Joykit," Echosong meowed. "You are blind." Chapter 2 "B-blind?!" Joykit meowed. "Is that why I can't see a thing?" "Yes," Echosong breathed. then to herself, she murmured, "StarClan help this kit," "B-but Leafstar said blind kits can't be warriors!" Joykit meowed. Echosong seemed surprised. "How did you know about that? You weren't even born that time!" Echosong gasped. Joykit's mind whirled. How did she know about that? Does anyone see the start of a power? XD "Okay," Echosong meowed. "For now, pretend you can see. Play along. And DON'T tell anycat you are blind." "Okay," meowed Joykit, running away, guided by Echosong. "Joykit! Where have you been?" Stormheart mewed. "I was worried sick!" "Now, calm the farm, Stormheart," Echosong meowed. "She was only in my den." "Did she eat anything?" Stormheart meowed nervously. "Nope," Echosong replied. "Also," Stormheart meowed, "What is a farm?" "It's something else," Echosong meowed. "We used that as a saying back when I was a kittypet." Echosong was a kittypet?